Communication is the Key
by Dark- Cherry Angel
Summary: Six conversations shared between Bubbles and Boomer, the lovely couple at different times and quite possibly different stages of their growing relationship. Uber cute fluffiness shared between a cute couple. R&R. ONESHOT!


**Ok a few notes, one PPGZ and RRBZ do not belong to me. This is a purely conversational type ficlet so yea…and also…**

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_Bubbles shall talk with italics_

Boomer shall talk with an underline.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Before reading please read the above IMPORTANT note.

**Moonlight**

"_The Moon is pretty tonight." _

"Indeed it is." 

"_I used to think, as a girl that the moon would always protect me." _

"Because it acted as your nightlight right?" 

"_Yea…but I have a new light now." _

She turns to him and smiles prettily, like she always does, but this time to him she's even more beautiful and he thanks the moon graciously.

**Laughter **

"_This really isn't a laughing matter Boomer." _

"Because we're about to die at any moment, I know." 

"_I'm not afraid of dying." _

"We've protected the city for far too long and should this be the end then I'm happy." 

"_I'm scared about not living my life to the fullest." _

"Yea…I really wanted to father some kids; you know blonde little things with blue eyes." 

"_Should the mother not have blue eyes or blonde hair, then what?" _

"She'll most definitely have blue eyes and blonde hair, trust me." 

Bubbles doesn't get the full intention of his words as Boomer's hand sneaks into hers but she pulls him out of the way of a crazy attack because she believes she'll never laugh again if he should truly vanish.

**Imprisonment**

"_I've never been in jail before and I never thought it would be like this, but this is simply ridiculous." _

"Well…we aren't jailed by the police but by Mojo and he's a crazy monkey." 

"_A cute monkey." _

"My god! I think the lack of girlish hormones has gotten to your brain." 

"_Yes well, it's scary and dark and we haven't figured a way out of here, wherever here is…" _

"Ok, the general bail out of jail rules are, for a Rowdyruff mind you is. One: remain sane because you don't know if you'll return normal when you get out of here. Two: Thou shall rely on brothers – and in this case sisters – than yourself, because we are incompetent losers and thusly can't get out-"

"_-Speak for yourself.-" _

"-_or _we're just lazy bastards. Three: do not, by all means, start nibbling on your toes thinking their sausages. It goes against rule number one and they don't taste nice." 

"_That's gross." _

"That's why it's rule number _three _and for the time being I shall not say anymore rules because our help is here." 

They each stared around at their metal cell, not quite sure which was a door but huddled together anyway in the centre hoping that it was in fact their siblings and not crazy monkey Mojo because that just wouldn't be ideal.

**Lunch **

"_I'm not kissing you if you eat that. Ever." _

"But it's my _lunch_." 

"_And it doesn't look appetising." _

"Yes well, it looks really good from where I am. So, why don't you go eat your _flimsy _apple and yoghurt while I enjoy my BLT with extras?" 

"_An apple has to be healthier than what you're eating." _

"I'm a growing boy, shut up." 

Boomer took a bite of his sandwich just to rile her, his eyes dancing with a challenge because he knew she wouldn't give up kissing him for the world and even if for the day he couldn't kiss her then well…he was going to enjoy his lunch either way.

**Beg**

"I refuse to go on bended knee Bubbles, these are new jeans!" 

"_You're so selfish!" _

"Bubbles, you will not make me bend down to pick up _your_ rubbish, that _you_ accidentally dropped on the ground. By way, it's _your_ yoghurt container. _Your_ responsibility, _your_ garbage that _you're_ leaving to pollute the earth if you don't pick it up." 

"_But I'm in a skirt!" _

"And that's brilliant and all, but it's _your_ responsibility." 

"_But it's a _short_ skirt." _

"_Well_…no ones looking." 

"_Save you." _

"And _you're_ my girlfriend; I think I have a little leverage over other guys. Plus if another guy is to come then I'll tell you immediately." 

"_But Boomer…" _

He smirks as she bends down to pick up her rubbish, not because he can kind of see up her skirt but because he enjoyed making her whine and beg.

**Love**

"It's late Bubbles, what's wrong?" 

"_Hey, Boomer I just felt like talking." _

"Really, I mean, couldn't you wait until, I dunno, the morning and in person is always how we like to do these things. Talking I mean, we always talk in person, we don't talk over the phone." 

"_If you're really tired, then I'll go…" _

"No, no it's fine. I'm just, I dunno it's weird you calling up like this." 

"_Well…I grew bored in bed you know, I was thinking of you and had the urge to talk." _

"_Well_, you _see _when I'm bored and thinking of you, let alone in bed I-"

"_Boomer!" _

"Right, _sorry_." 

"_Well…it's nice to know you think of me at least." _

"I think about you all the time. Is that so strange?" 

"_Because you love me?" _

"Yea…because I love you." 

"…"

"Bubbles? Are you there? Did you hang up on me just now? Why aren't you talking woman! You have the inconsiderate urge to call me up late at night only to not talk and here I am _worrying_ about you and why aren't you talking-"

"…_I love you too Boomer." _

He stares at the phone for a moment and smiles slightly, leaning back more comfortably into his pillows and staring at the picture mounted on his wall even if it was disfigured with a big, deformed looking heart and an arrow that said 'gag' beside it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Complete, utter fluffiness. Tell me what you think, so review please! Oh and this was my first Boomer, Bubbles fic. **


End file.
